Gobi No Houkou
by LellaT
Summary: ,, So this is where you have been, Gobi No Houkou " a feral snarl erupted from her lips.
1. Chapter 1

The blood painted the earth red, and their dying screams rang in the wind. But soon all was quiet, only one was left standing, her brown hair blowing slightly in the wind, her green eyes were dull and had lost almost all of their color and were just as a live as the eyes of the women, men and children there now lay on ground with their throats slit open. And without a word, or a glance back on the people whose blood now stained her hands, she disappeared in flash of lightning.

" You did well, Wolf " His deep voice closed around her like a warm blanket, " You did very well " He lay a hand on her brown hair. Wolf closed her eyes with a satisfied smile, and her world became black.

She couldn't see it, but the familiar feeling of floating in the not solid, nor liquefied mass revealed where she was. This was where he would put her, when he didn't need her more, when she had completed a mission. And here she would stay until he needed her again, for a mission or to teach her a new jutsu. While she was in this state she couldn't move, speak, see or hear anything. She was in a sleep like state, and waited until she was summoned again.

It didn't bother her, not at all. Wolf had everything that she needed to survive. And best of all, here she wasn't hated here. Nobody yelled at her or tried to spit at her. He had taken her in when nobody else would, he had given her a home, a safe place, and he had given her love. True she had to do some horrible things, but it was too horrible persons, or that was what he told her.  
The first time had he said that they would try to hurt him and her, if they found out that she was with him. And that was really all he had to tell her, before fury shot through her veins and she saw red, the next day she had killed all the evil persons who would take him away from her, in cold blood. Shortly after he gave her a collar, and told her to wear it all the time, it would help her control her powers. She had never taken it off since.

The world in the mass was silent, and she didn't know how long she had been asleep, but when she again opened her eyes it wasn't the person she had expected to see, it wasn't him! Fear raced through her entire body, where was he? Why was she here? And who where those people? Soon the anger followed, had they hurt him? Or stolen her, so they could try to use her powers? She felt the anger boil in her veins, and a low snarl sounded from her throat. The sound caught the attention of the strangers, the mumbled something in a strange language, and began tapping on their computers. First now allowed Wolf herself a look around, the snarl had become a low growling in the back of her throat. She was in some kind of laboratory. Computers and monitors were everywhere, and people in white coats was either walking around the room checking the monitors or talking to each other. They would sometimes cast a glance in her direction but then continue with their work. Suddenly something in the corner of the room caught her eyes, and when she saw what it was the anger boiled in her veins yet again, hotter and wilder than before. The growl escaped her lips and she couldn't stop herself from tearing in the chains that bound her hands and feet to the ground. Cause the thing over in the corner lying on a stretcher, bleeding and way too still, was no other than him! They had hurt him! And from the looks of his injuries they had tortured him too! Now she had the peoples full attention, they spoke loudly to each other. They ran around oblivious looking for something, but Wolf didn't see it, she didn't see them, she only saw him, battered and bleeding. The collar around her neck was no longer in place around her neck to keep her powers in check. The idiots in white coats had taken it off her to exanimate it. Her powers were running wild, and the feeling was exhilarating, wind whipped her hair around her, and there was a cracking sound of the electricity in the air around her. Wolf heard a few screams of fear, and the white coated humans were trying desperately to escape her.

Only an old man with gray hair and glasses stayed calm, behind her. He had snuck up behind her, while she had been too caught in her fury and the feeling of her powers running free for the first time in a long time, and with a swift move he injected a sleeping drug into her arm, and watched as the drug took effect. The wind calmed down and every sign of electricity was gone. Wolf felt her nerve system shutting down far too quickly, and as her feet gave in under her and she felt herself fall backwards she heard a low murmur.  
,, So this is where you have been, Gobi No Houkou "


	2. Chapter 2

It all ended very fast, before anybody could even blink, they were dead. Their mouth open with the screams there never even had a chance to leave their throats, and their limps lay in broken angles, but not even a drop of blood had been spilled. It had been an easy kill, the raw force from her sudden power outburst had been enough to kill those poor people.

Wolf looked down with a sinister smile on her lips, at the gray haired man. Only he had recognized her, and he had paid for it with his life.

The anger in her died down the second the sound of low wheezing reached her ears. She knew that breathing, even if it was low and dying. And in an instant she was by his side, taking his cold hand in hers.

,, Wolf… w-where's your collar? " It was barely a whisper, but she still heard him.

,, The men took it " her voice was rough from growling earlier, she looked around the room and spotted the collar in the hands of an young man, barely over 25, there lay lifeless on the ground. Her stomach did a flip when she saw with new, calm eyes all the damage that she had done. She felt sick, but forced herself to remain calm, he didn't have much time left.  
,, It's over there " she whispered looking back into his gray eyes.

,, Fetch it for me " It was a simple command, a thing he had said a hundred times before, and as always she did what he commanded.

She bowed down and slowly pried the collar from the young man's cold fingers, before turning around and handing the collar to him.

,, Good girl " he said but then handed it back to her ,, Always w-wear th-this, al-always- " his last demand were drowned in his throat as he began coughing blood, before suddenly stopping and then Wolf were alone.

The tears never left her eyes, she only tied the collar around her neck and with a final look at him she left the laboratory, the explosive tags already in place. And when she had gotten a few hundred meters away they loud sound of explosions echoed in the silent landscape.

Wolf watched with dull eyes as the building fell to the ground, with everybody but her inside. The hellhole that she once had escaped from was no more. Nobody had known about it, not about the horrible things they did in there, and the things that they had created, nobody but them and her. But now they were no more, and she was the only living thing left. She casted a glance on her wrist where the numbers: 00009 were written.

She turned her back at the burning facility, and with the wind in her face, all the smells of people coming closer to check out what had exploded, she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Not once did she even thinking about stopping up, or glancing back.

When the smell of smoke finally began to fade, and her lungs stared to burn, she finally stopped. It was dark, the moon was hidden behind the clouds there covered the entire sky, she fell on the ground. She was too tired to walk even a step more, too sad, to laugh, but too happy to cry. She just lay there panting hard, and then she realized something.

She was experiment 00009, also known as Wolf, container of the Gobi No Houkou or the five tailed wolf. And she had now been set free.


End file.
